Moonstar
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Welcome to Moonstar. I'm sure many of you out there are in search of adventure, fortune, and fun. Well here you will find it. Welcome one and all, we shall have great times together through thick and thin. Let the legends be told and the winds grant us fortune where ever we may go.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix's Soul: Welcome, welcome all to a wonderous tale. I'm sure those of you who know me will look forward to it. As for those of you who have never had the chance of reading my works I do hope you enjoy the way things go for everyone. I do not own FairyTale nor do I own their characters. I own only my own characters, and will not take credit for others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Welcome to the Moonstar Guild**

Have you ever heard of the "Moonstar?" Some say that it's the core of the moon. Years ago the moon was created to hold in the power of an evil star that would destroy the world. Others believe that the star within is actually a blessing from the heavens that will one day save us all.

Some say that the "Moonstar" is actually a gem of incredible worth. They believe that it was stollen centuries ago from the royal family and has been changing hands among thieves all this time never staying in one place for too long. Other's claim it is a great magical artifact that was sealed away far from the reaches of hearts filled with greed and evil.

Some say that the "Moonstar" is actually a place, a place that can never be reached for it is merely a dream. Others believe that it is a place where one can see the moon like a scar under a waterfall forming a cresent moon against the sky. There are many tales told of the "Moonstar" who is to say which is true.

"Me, you ask? You wish to know what I think the "Moonstar" is? Hahaha well I'll tell you. The "Moonstar" is here before you. We are a grand family that we are! If you're looking for a place to belong then you have come to the right place. Welcome to the "Moonstar" Guild."

"Who am I you ask? Well I'm the guild master and I welcome you to our home. Of course you'll need to fill out some forms, but don't worry they don't take long. And after that of course is your guild emblem. You can decide what color you would like and where you would like it to be. Ah here we are. Just fill these out and you'll be good to go."

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Magic:

Class:

Personality:

Friends:

Guild Membership(roughly how long you've been a part of the guild):

Guild Emblem:

"Ah now that that is out of the way I must say that I'm glad you've come to join us. Of course we've only go room for a things, such as currently we only have room for two dragon slayers, and they of course are already here. We don't quite have the room for all of that destructive power at the moment. As well as there only being two more slots left open for our S Class wizards. Perhaps you might be able to fill one of those? Anyway have a look around, and say hello to everyone. Oh, and of course welcome to the family."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well this is it for now. You'll be meeting lots of people here very soon, yes the dragon slayers have currently already been chosen as has one S Class wizard. I look forward to meeting all new memebers. Tata for now everyone. "Until the Next Chapter."


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix's Soul: Well everyone time to get down to the fun. Remember every one I don't own Fairytail.

Happy: Aye, sir!

Phoenix's Soul: Woah?!

Happy: What? I'm just agreeing with you.

Phoenix's Soul: But what are you doing here? Nobody knows I'm here.

Happy: That's not true. I know you're here, they know you're here. So obviously we're all somebody.

Phoenix's Soul: That's not what I mean.

Happy: *eating fish* Well whatever you mean you sure are cranky. Maybe that's why nobody is reading this.

Phoenix's Soul: WOAH!?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Ground Running

"Isn't it a little early to be mopping, Coren?"

"What, Dulce?" asked the young man with his head face down against the bar.

"You're mopping again kid," the bartender said as he set bottles up on the back shelf. "Look I get you're down because you didn't pass the S Class wizard trial, but it's been over a month now. You really gotta stop mopping about it."

"What?" Coren asked lifting his head up off the counter looking at Dulce through half open eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm not mopping I just didn't get much sleep last night. And what do you mean I didn't pass the S Class wizard trial?"

Dulce turned his attention away from his task and raised an eyebrow. "You serious? That big event you and the others took place in last month."

"Wait a minute?!" Coren's eyes snapped completely open. "You mean that was to become an S Class wizard?!"

"You can't be serious."

Coren just stared at him.

"You are serious?" Dulce sighed and shook his head. "You know I didn't believe it when everyone kept saying you're an idiot, but I guess this proves it."

"Hey, Dulce!" a loud sharp voice called out. "Gimme a cream."

"Sure thing, Plin," he said as he set a coffee cup down in front of the small sandy colored cat that had just hopped up onto the bar beside Coren.

"Morning, Coren, you still mopping around because of the exam?" Plin asked as Dulce filled his mug with cream while Coren started banging his head against the bar.

"He didn't realize that was the exam," Dulce said as he went back to work.

"Geeze, Coren," Plin said after taking a drink of cream. "Here I am knowing you the longest out of anybody here, and even I didn't think you were that dense."

"Wah?!" Coren wailed as he continued to beat his head against the bar.

"Come on don't keep doing that," Dulce said turning around and started wiping down the bar. "I'm either going to have to start wiping up blood, or you're going to dent my wood."

"I've got this," Plin said holding up a paw to Dulce. He then pulled out a long flexible stick with a feather on one end. "Oooooh, Coren, look what I've got!"

Coren stopped beating his head against the bar and looked slowly over at Plin. His eyes lit up as he saw the feather toy. His shoulders tensed as Plin started moving it back and forth. Plin made a fast movement to the left, and Coren jumped at it. Before he could grab it Plin whipped it back to the right and put the toy away.

"No fair!" Coren cried out before slamming face first into the base of a table.

"What's not fair?" asked a female voice.

"Jessica!" Coren wailed flinging himself at the Moonstar gambling queen. "Plin is using the feather stick again!"

He had one arm wrapped around her waist his face pressed against her bare stomach as he pointed with his free hand at Plin, who was sipping cream from his coffee mug.

"Now, now it's ok," she said patting his head. "Now let me go."

"Why? You smell good today," he said sniffing at the purple Moonstar emblem on her stomach.

"I said let go," she growled before slamming her elbow into the top of his head forcing him to release her.

"Why?!" Coren cried from the floor. "I was complimenting you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Happy: Wooooooooow!

Phoenix's Soul: I know right.

Happy: This is a really tasty fish! *holding his fish up high*

Phoenix's Soul: You mean you weren't even watching?

Happy: Watching what? *mouth full of fish*

Phoenix's Soul: You know what just eat your fish.

Happy: Aye, Sir!

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now guys. Don't worry we'll meet more people in the next chapter. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
